rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
'The Titan's Chosen'
An extremely radical and racist text banned by most governments in the Eastern Kingdoms, written by a man under the pen name 'Sinclair'. It is currently in circulation in the Kingdom of Stormwind, thanks to a sympathetic noble and a gnome publisher who agrees with the ideas of the book. Introduction I was born to a generation of strife and turmoil which held the future of Azeroth at ransom to demons, undead and other malevolent villains for several decades. I was not alone in this struggle, as many of my human comrades fell to aliens and the corruptions that have manifested themselves in this sick and deteriorating planet. From the peace of an empire and the stability of human, dwarven and gnomish dominion to the chaos and anarchy that has ensued because of outside influence, a reaction in my heart and others’ has developed. This book will hopefully give voice to this deep and powerful movement, which shall reject the complacency of our leaders who have led many good men astray. This book will be divided into six chapters, each will explain an idea which has brewed for years and rested in the backs of many of our minds. Some may call it ignorance, but with knowledge gathered by similar minded dwarves from Northrend, we may build upon what our forefathers have left. I will explain how and what we shall do once we have purged corruption from this world. Sinclair. The Seeds I had been in the Stormwind Legions for two decades, but my venture to the Howling Fjord daunted me the most. I had heard rumours from the vanguard that great men roamed the cliffs and hills, wielding weaponry and the visages only thought of in the legends of Tyr passed from generation to generation. It was the Alliance’s goal to strike these giants of men down and see the threat they posed neutralised. They served the Lich King, a frightening abomination and mockery of the trust we place in our Kings who have been given no right to rule other than the grace of their father’s loins. What I speak is treason, but I must convey the proof that Arthas imposes upon me. The power bestowed on this young naïve man turned on us, and such power was wielded for darkness. It corrupted us, and created the Forsaken and destroyed our supremacy once and, perhaps, for all. When I looked upon these magnificent humans, the Vrykul, I could not help but think the same. Alien magic and bone-headed loyalty to our Crowns installed a dark King upon a throne held up by death, souls and ice. That throne corrupted them as it corrupted us. A shame, then, for us to see that this race of true-men would be defeated and destroyed. It was seemingly an impossible task to destroy these Vrykul and subsequently, the Lich King. But it was achieved eventually. In the aftermath I remained in Northrend, assisting some dwarven archaeologists as a mercenary. What they uncovered brought me closer to the truth behind our races and the universal truth that we, as agents of our creators, must bring to this darkened and soiled world. It came to light that we, humans, dwarves and gnomes are products of the great and mythic Titans. The gods by whose grace we live and prosper. Humans descend from these Vrykul who ruled the north and whose culture ours is but a shadow of. The dwarves descend from their Earthen and Iron counterparts, and the gnomes the mechagnomes seen in the caves and ancient constructions that litter deep into Northrend. We, therefore, descend from superiority, the seed races. Our bloodlines would be pure had it not been for the corruption which this world placed upon our ancestors and deformed us to fleshy beings susceptible to the evils which inherently plague this planet. It is why humans, dwarves and gnomes embrace each other much like siblings and why it is, when we work together great things are accomplished. As Titan born races, each with a specified task consigned to us, are we not entitled to the supremacy we enjoyed for generations before the invitation of aliens to this world? Should we not strive to finish the job that our Titan forefathers left us to do? Will we shirk the duty of ridding this world of corruption and reinstalling our dominion on this planet? I call upon man, dwarf and gnome to stand united against the corruption of this world and finally recognise our Great Purpose. Titanborn of Azeroth, unite and bring order to Azeroth! Aliens and Corruptions We must face, like Tyr, many trials and tribulations before we bring order to Azeroth. These have manifested themselves, like the Sha of Pandaria, in alien and, to some, innocent forms. From the fallen mutations, such as elves, to the demon touched aliens, such as orcs, to the savage trolls and other barbaric and anarchic creations of Azeroth, our lot of purgation and purification will not be easy. In fact, in dangers and power we are outnumbered, but that is not a reason to accept defeat and become complacent and apologetic like our leaders have. We must seek not extermination of some corruptions, as many of them are merely a product of the wild nature of Azeroth. They are shoddily designed and arbitrary in their making. They lack purpose other than to serve themselves, but they can be tamed and domesticated for the use of the Titanborn. Creatures such as elves, trolls, tauren pandaren and goblins, although easily corrupted, are malleable and can serve the Great Purpose to bring order to Azeroth in the Titans’ name. Yet we must not treat them as equals, for they are not: They are below the creation of the Titans. They are savage and uncultured. We must make sure that we reject their influences but promote ours among their ‘societies’. However there are other corruptions and aliens we must not allow to exist. The undead are a malevolent mistake which can achieve nothing more than death and anarchy. They seek to destroy the constructions of the Titans and corrupt us further, so that we become irredeemably imperfect. There can be none but one solution: total annihilation. The demons represent the ultimate enemies of the Titans and therefore it is the Titanborn’s duty to treat them with the same disgust. We must make sure that their Legion never undoes the work of the Titans and we solidify Azeroth as a bastion of the Titans’ supremacy over the darkness of the Burning Legion. They are the greatest threat to the order of the Titans, but we shall make sure they cannot threaten us in full might. The orcs and draenei are alien species, along with any others wrought on Azeroth, and they must return from whence they came. Although the draenei are more acceptable than the orcs, at base level they are both as dangerous as their corruption has destroyed worlds. We must make sure that Azeroth does not fall victim to the weaknesses they have shown in inviting the Burning Legion into their worlds and minds. Take example from both, but do not forgive either for such fatal and repeatable mistakes. The orcs must be returned, but only after they are taught never to come back. The orcs are significantly more violent than the draenei, and a tempering of control and a thinning of their hordes would prove essential to making sure that they have learned their lessons. The Titanborn must be just but strict in his deals, and make sure punishment is eked out according to the crime. When dealing with the corrupting influences that we are beset with as Titanborn, we must not forget that this is our Great Purpose, and such purpose cannot be achieved without recognising that the actions undertaken will be to restore order and cement Azeroth as proof of Titan superiority. Such a monumental task as ours cannot be easy, as not only are we threatened by the external threats of Azeroth, but also from Azeroth itself. There is a deep corruption within the planet, and one we name the Old Gods. This corruption cannot be ignored, and it is why we must treat Azeroth as the sick creature. We shall be its panacea and cure the inherent illness of evil it has kept within its body for much too long. It is the reason we are not our pure metallic selves and made of flesh; we are weaker, but we shall not give up the fight against it. It is clear, then, that the cure shall be found with our swords and with the power of our collective will. We must use the tools which the Titans have bestowed upon us and leash all perils which will inevitably confront us in our quest to fulfil the Great Purpose. Magic and Unfounded Beliefs I have displayed the obstacles which lay before us, but they are not the first corruptions that we must deal with. Indeed, like the priest we must make sure that we, ourselves, are pure before we guide others to purity. Institutions, traditions and cults have developed where they should not have. We have become illogical and misguided from the Great Purpose. I speak of essential corruptions of culture, such as magic and self-serving governance which has no agenda other than divisive self-interest. The lines in the sand which we call ‘kingdoms’ ruled by councils, kings and men of cloth who speak reverence to magical energies which come unnaturally to our seed races. We must return to pure cultures and focus our faith and skill not on the arcane or the Light, but to the Titans. We must revere them and replicate their culture to the best extent we can in order to create the correct and proper government and culture. To do this we must realise that magic is an essentially corrupting influence. It shall serve its purpose but only on a leash. Magic should be treated with distrust, but magi will serve the Great Purpose too, for their power shall be required. It is always a threat that they shall pass to warlocks who will invite the great enemy to our doorsteps. All magi of this growing order shall be tested to make sure that they will not sell themselves and allow themselves to be corrupted. The worship of the Holy Light and organisations, such as the Church, will be disbanded for they seek something without the necessary idols. The Light is a benevolent energy, but essentially magic which can be corrupted. It will work towards our goal but it shall not become a false object of worship and distract us from the Great Purpose. In its place we shall follow the new faith of the Path of the Creators, for it is more logical and has a uniting influence to the three Titanborn races. The current institutions of government will be overthrown, and power handed to three Paragons of each race. This shall happen because Kingship is a false institution and one only shared with the Vrykul, who, themselves, were corrupted by their King. Kings have no logical standing to rule and have a long history of making mistakes. Arthas is an example of where this comes to play. Furthermore, their deaths often lead to strife and chaos, where an heir is not apparent. This is shown by the confusions of the dwarves which has now happened twice and threatens the stability of their nations. Marriage and loyalties to the family must also be cast away, for they produce false loyalties which distract from the Great Purpose. Also, in order to replicate the pure seed races we must treat reproduction without sentimentality. Nationality is also a flawed concept and proof that Kingdoms are divisive in nature. We must band together and rid ourselves of illogical hatreds towards ourselves; we are the seed races and must unite holistically if we are to achieve the Great Purpose. Once we rid ourselves of the cultures of magic, family, illogical faith and monarchy, we shall be able to build a more stable and orderly structure in its place. Hierarchy What we shall build has to be planned carefully and the overhaul must be complete before we make this transition. We must value order over all other concepts, and justice is an important part of making sure that order is secure. I define justice as “minding one’s business” in simple terms. This means that each race, and every individual of said race, must follow its seed race specifications. There must be a hierarchy in our culture and society in order for this to happen. I propose a three tier system of Guardians, Artisans and Inventors for the seed races to occupy. Each tier corresponds to the Titanborns’ duties which were assigned to their seed races. To each of these three tiers a paragon is assigned. The three paragons will have ranks themselves, but will act as the representative and leader of each tier. Guardians are the military rulers of the hierarchy and will be occupied by humanity. As the main military force, humans will be trained from childhood without family and collectively to be the best warriors and fighters of their potential. Whether their potential requires them to be trained with magic, a bow, a sword, the methods of subterfuge or other professions pertaining to warfare, they shall be trained and spend their lives in barracks. They will enforce order, justice and law. Their education will also include philosophy, such as the Three Virtues, the Path of the Creators and the nature of their task. Without family and the ability to own property, inclusive of money, they will be free from corruption. It is important that they keep within the company of their respective tier because corrupting influences will not be able to reach them, especially those trained as magi. It is important that they are taught of the Titans and the subsequent philosophies because they will become true leaders and use their military might for the good of Order and Justice. Artisans are the productive force of the hierarchy and will be occupied by dwarves. They will specialise in producing the infrastructure, weaponry, buildings and economy of the hierarchy. They will be raised without family but assigned to a respective school depending on their talents. This school will apprentice them and use property as an incentive for them to drive to produce better buildings, roads, cities and weaponry to help the Guardian class conquer evil and reinforce order. This class will be forbidden from using magic. Their education will include philosophies and the Path of the Creators, and will instruct them in the ways of performing industry. It is important that they are not taught magic and are kept from the ideas of power, for the idea of power will be to give up the material incentives which they desire. Inventors are the technological and erudite advancement tier of the hierarchy and will be occupied by gnomes. They will be trained without family depending on their talents, in fields such as research of medicine, academics, sciences, engineering, magic and philosophy. Their incentive will be the thirst for knowledge which gnomes exhibit, and they will be kept from property and stay together collectively. They will provide new technology for the Guardians and Artisans, and continue to reinforce order through research of philosophies and possible policies for the Guardians to follow. However they will be deprived of all methods of production, and therefore be unable to create any of the inventions they design. Thus a circle of necessity is created. The Guardians require the production of the Artisans and the knowledge of the Inventors. The Artisans require the protection of the Guardians and the knowledge of the Inventors. The Inventors require the protection of the Guardians and the production of the Artisans. However this shall be underpinned by the serfdom which will be comprised of those of Azeroth’s nature. They shall become the agrarian supporters watched closely by the hierarchy. Although they may eventually become unnecessary, they can provide military support when needed and allow the hierarchy to focus on their respective goals without need of involvement in agriculture. The Paragons themselves will be chosen originally by the First Paragon. Later, they will choose their successors. This is important because without family, the successor will be chosen without fear of misplaced loyalty. Furthermore, if nepotism is suspected, the other two paragons will choose for the corrupt Paragon. Revolution I have outlined the path and the destination, but the first step will be the hardest to take. We must first recruit and spread the word of this document and idea. The best way for this to be achieved will be to strike at the country sides of Ironforge and Stormwind. We must rally sympathetic nobles and gain the support of the peasantry and promise them the liberation and return to sovereignty they desperately wish. The easiest way to do this is to build a vanguard order, which people may join legally to show their support. Take advantage of the civil unrest in Ironforge and slowly, even legally and peacefully, begin to take control. Due to the nature of the monarchy and aristocracy however, overthrow will inevitably happen and violence may be a realistic consideration. It is important that we take control with popularity however, for without support this will not work. We may also have to weaken the strength of kingdoms such as Stormwind and Ironforge in order to ensure our triumph. Whether this is by stirring tensions with other factions or waiting for a conflict between the Alliance and Horde again. Complacency is not an option. Rise up and restore order! Evolution Once the step of revolution is achieved it is important that we destroy any notion of further revolution. We must take power out of the hands of many and place it high so that it must not be grasped. A dictatorship must ensue and the First Paragon will be established. Once this is done, the Great Purpose may be pursued. The deconstruction of institutions must first begin and we must militarise society to prepare for dominion. In order to enact the Great Purpose we must intentionally ally with some of the creations of nature which we will later tame. It also means that any of the Titanborn who do not comply will be made to, through diplomatic or less diplomatic means. This policy shall be continued until we are of sufficient security and strength to rid ourselves of immediate corruptions and threats such as the undead Forsaken and the orcs. Once these two corruptions are purged we may next move to the deconstruction and taming of the natural creatures, such as trolls and elves. Once they are subdued, we may begin to establish the hierarchy and the First Paragon will choose two others, as well as his successor. Once the system is well placed and removed of external threat, we may begin to pursue the Great Purpose of expanding the Titan’s dominion and ridding all other corruption from Azeroth. Category:Vanguard Category:Human Category:Dwarf Category:Gnome Category:Literature Category:Ideology Category:Titan